


Dark Path

by SusanMM



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fantasy, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filksong about Darkwind k'Sheyna, based on Mercedes Lackey's novel WINDS OF FATE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercedes Lackey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mercedes+Lackey).



**Dark Path**

[Originally published](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7971308/1/Dark-Path) in the gaming APA  Mutations #105 (August 1992) and in the ConChord 9 Songbook (October 1997). Based on Mercedes Lackey's novel _Winds of Fate_. This can be read as a poem, or can be sung to the tune of "Crimson and Crystal," by Cynthia McQuillan.

 

**Dark Path**

(Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar universe)

lyrics by Susan M. M.

to the tune of "Crimson and Crystal," by Cynthia McQuillan

 

 

Hawkbrother, tread wary. The path, it is dark.

Closeby evil smolders, awaiting a spark.

Foemen come closer like storms in the skies.

When you forsook your powers, Darkwind, were you wise?

/

The Heartstone is [wounded](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7971308/1/Dark-Path); the Council just talks.

Outside Vale k'Sheyna an enemy stalks.

Beware of Nyara. Changechildren are sly.

Is she the victim she claims, or her father's spy?

/

Strangers have come here. Are they friend or foe?

Heralds from Vald'mar with steeds white as snow.

Their "horses" are spirits. The maid is mage-born.

Will you dare to help them, or leave them forlorn?

/

Hawkbrother, tread wary. The path, it is dark.

K'Sheyna's a trout-pool that shelters a shark.

To protect Pelagiris you do what you must.

But Darkwind k'Sheyna –- whom can you trust?


End file.
